


It's Damien, not Danielle.

by princessdamien



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Swearing, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdamien/pseuds/princessdamien
Summary: Prompt: Person A is awake during the middle of the night destroying the house while Person B is laying in the bed waiting for them to stop, scared.A short angsty fic about Damien Bloodmarch and his horrible Ex.





	It's Damien, not Danielle.

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Swearing, Alcohol, Implied Abuse, Transphobia  
> writing this was so hard, I hate the idea of Damien getting hurt but at the same time, I Headcanon Damien to have a horrible ex.

_ He was drunk again. _

_ Nothing good ever happens when he’s been out drinking. _

 

It was early Wednesday morning, I was waiting for him in the living room trying to stay awake by reading a book and checking up on Lucien every now and then. He always insists I greet him at the door so I would actually be a ‘good fucking wife’. He finally came home around three in the morning, drunk, like always. With a forced smile, I stood up and helped him out of his coat and shoes. 

“Welcome home honey, how was your day?” I asked while helping guide him up the stairs

“It was fucking amazing Danielle. Work was shitty so I went to the strip club and I got some private dances from some hot strippers. Danielle, why can’t you be a hot girl like them? ” He slurred.

I winced, I don’t know if it was because he went to a strip club, the fact that he used my dead name again or if it was because he’s probably spent all our money just to get some sexual relief. Whatever it was, I don’t like it. 

But I mean, it’s not like I can do anything about it.

When we finally reached the top of the stairs, I lead him into our bedroom and help him get settled in, then I move and lie on my side of the bed, trying to leave as much space between us as possible. 

He moves in and pulls me so I’m flush against his body. I shuddered in disgust as he begins to nibble at my neck and grind against my back.

“Danielle, you need to put more effort into pleasing me. Be a good little wife and pleasure me.”

Ew.

“Honey, I’m sorry I’m not really in the mood right now.” I replied, “And, my name is Damien, not Danielle” I added softly.

I really didn’t want this but knowing him it’ll probably be forced on me. Again. 

He paused for a second then let go of me. 

Wait, that was odd. I can’t remember the last time he listened to me. His reaction caught me off guard. Could he have possibly started caring for me? With the way he’s been acting since he returned home it doesn’t seem like it. This one small gesture gave sparked whatever little hope I still had. I realize I was starting to trail off and focused myself back to reality. With a smile, I roll over a bit so I could face him. When I got a good look at his face my smile quickly dropped. He looked mad, worse than I’ve seen him in a while.

The little hope he gave me was immediately extinguished.

I fucked up. 

He stood up and pulled my hair with him. He grabbed me in a way so I was kneeling on the bed looking at him while he was standing on the side of the bed. He grabbed me and pulled my face closer to his.

I could feel his breath on my face.

“Now listen here you little tranny bitch.” He growled. “You’re going to do what I tell you to do, whenever I want you to do it. “ He leaned closer if that was even possible. “You’re going to stop with that ‘Damien’ bullshit, you’re a fucking girl and you’ll always be a fucking girl.” 

I tried to break away from his grasp, but he was too strong and fucking  _ pissed. _ He raised his hand above me. But right as he was about to strike, Lucien began to cry from his room. Mustering up all my strength, I tried to push him off, but it still didn’t work. I kept trying to pull away but I just couldn’t, I needed to get to my baby boy. After more useless attempts of struggling to get away, he threw me back onto the bed. 

“Go shut that fucking cunt up,” He said as he left the room.

I scrambled to my feet and ran to Lucien’s room. Thank goodness he’s alright. As I pick up Lucien I hear a crash from the kitchen, then another, and another. Soon all I can hear is the sound of everything downstairs being broken. I must’ve really made him mad.

Climbing into the loveseat situated next to Lucien’s crib with him in my arms I whispered words of love until he fell asleep again.

Despite all the noise and horror, I experience with this man, I know Lucien and I will escape him for a better life soon.


End file.
